Music Inside You
by ames95
Summary: Marinette never really sings out for people to hear, but until a certain blonde with cat like pure green eyes helps her build her confidence, what happens to the heroines, stay tuned and find out.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Please be in mind this fanfic involves Ladybug and Chat Noir being flirty with each other and catch each other off guard sometimes. Cute reveal fic :3_

Marinette Dupain-Cheng wasn't very much of a singer especially in front of other people but she did however loved singing just to herself. When ever she had the chance of being on her own she would also being singing her heart out to any song that fitted with her mood at the current time, and when Marinette was around others she would usually just hum to herself and never really got her voice out in the open for others to hear.

Adrien Agreste was also the same when it came to the musical side of himself, yes he would act and sing out in front of people but never really showing anyone the other side to his singing, he would hum to himself when ever there was a crowd of people or just with his buds, and when he was certain he was alone he would sing his heart out like it was a theatrical piece to what ever song really fitted the moment.

It was the day after Alya and Nino had made it officially confirmed their relationship (FINALLY!) they were always sitting together all the time, Adrien didn't mind it really because it meant sitting next to Marinette and she didn't really seem to mind either considering her and Adrien had gotten to know each other more since they had first met.

They were in physics class working on they own individual projects they have been given, the bluenette teen was really focused into her work that she didn't really take note of sitting next to her biggest crush. As she gotten more focused into her work she never realized that she had started humming to herself very quietly not really paying any attention to Adrien, whom had noticed that he could hear her humming. Adrien recognized the tune but couldn't quiet think of what the name of the song was called. The young teens humming was very soothing and comforting like as if she were singing a lullaby, the blonde didn't mean to stare for so long but he couldn't help but to also realize how enchanting the way Marinette's face light up as she hummed away, as Adrien was staring more at the designer he couldn't help but to think. _"Beautiful and radiant"_

Marinette could see in the corner of her eye that Adrien was staring at her; she looked at him with a slight smile she could also feel her face warming up indicating that she was probably blushing by now, the blonde gave a quick little smile and quickly looked down at his notes with the feeling of heat also upon his own face. Mari couldn't help herself and gave out a slight chuckle as she also looked down to continue on with her own work.

Soon enough the bell rang to indicate that it was lunch break, Marinette, Alya, Nino and Adrien all agreed before class started that they would go to the park for lunch, so they made their way over there and found a place in the sun, it was amazing beautiful weather to be outside especially when the sun rays left a warm feeling against their skin. Marinette decided to bring her sketchbook to hopefully get some inspiration and also create some brainstorm designs for a little summer collection. Adrien brought along his Chinese homework along with him, mainly translation stuff but he likes to keep his head above water when it came to extra curriculum activities.

When they finished up with their lunch Alya and Nino decided to go for a walk, Marinette looked up at them gave them a wave with a smile upon her face which Adrien thought was the most adorable smile ever, the bluenette told them to have fun and looked down at her pages and pages of different designs and huffed in frustration.

"Hey is everything alright Marinette?" Adrien asked concerning

Marinette looked up and noticed Adrien was looking over her designs and nodding his head like he was approving them or something, "O-Oh umm… J-Just these designs I'm working on I can't seem to get the right texture look to them and nothing seems to be going right on the paper, in my head it's perfect but then getting it on paper is a different story…"

It was like as if Marinette was forgetting she was talking to the guy of her dreams for a minute before Adrien sits beside her which sent shivers down her spine and her body was now all tensed up with the feeling of heat upon her face.

Adrien extends his hand out "May I be able to help you?"

The young designer hesitantly agrees as she handed him the sketchbook and pointed out all the flaws within her designs, the blonde gazes at all of her designs and with a tilt of his head he opened his mouth.

"I don't see any problems or flaws in these designs Marinette… just like you" The blonde said with confidence but mumbled the other part passing the sketchbook back to her

"S-sorry I-I didn't catch that last part… Wh… What did you say?" The bluenette stuttered as she could feel her hands shaking a little as she went to grab the book off Adrien

The model could feel his face going red for a brief moment, "O-Oh I was just saying how talented you are" He wasn't lying but he surely couldn't tell her the other part… could he?

Soon enough the duo were sharing a gaze into each others eyes, it seemed to be that their eyes were trying to communicate with each other but it was quickly broken as they awkwardly looked away with both of the teens faces flushed, Adrien moved away from Marinette to not make things any more awkward as he gets back to his translations as he went to grab his headphones to listen to his music he could hear Marinette's soothing humming again, Adrien smiled a little as he placed his headphones in his ears and _pretended_ to listen to his own music, soon enough he could hear the bluenette singing again, obviously thinking that Adrien was already listening to his own music.

Adrien could hear her mutter at what he had assumed was the first part of the song that has been stuck in her head throughout the day, then he could hear Marinette's voice clearly; " _Cuz up til now, I've walked the lines, nothing lost, but something missing"_

' _Wow'_ was the only thought that the blonde could think of at the time, her voice was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard in his lifetime, so light and gentle… " _I can't decide, what's wrong, what's right, which way should I go—"_

The model pulled a confused face, he wondered what Marinette had meant by that lyric, like yeah it was part of the song but her small group of friends know that if she is passionate about the song or a lyric she will sing it with pure emotions… ' _Wait'_ he recognized that song… " _What does she mean by that…?"_ Adrien wanted to say something but he didn't want to interrupt the moment Marinette was having let alone he didn't want to distract or make her feel embarrassed that someone was listening in all that time; soon enough he heard Alya and Nino call out announcing that they were back from their walk, Marinette gasped and instantly stopped her singing and went back to her normal humming voice, Adrien could feel his chest tighten when he heard the bluenette's soothing humming again he wanted to just lay down and fall asleep under the rays of the sun while hearing her hum all day.

"Wow! Nice designs there Mari, they're super cute" Alya said nearly giving Marinette a heart attack, "O-Oh thanks Alya, A-Adrien helped me out with the designs" the bluenette stuttered. Alya gave a suspicious look towards Adrien as he seemed like he was daydreaming. His thoughts were trailed off as he kept on thinking about Marinette's voice and the way she sung her emotions into the song, it was sweet just like her smile, delicate like her azure eyes, smooth and flawless just like her skin… he caught himself blushing as he felt Nino nudging him to snap out of his dreaming like trance.

Nino chuckled to himself and nudged the blonde "Dude are you okay? Seemed like you were day dreaming for a second there?"

Adrien tried to keep a normal façade trying not to blush, "I-I'm fine, r-really" he mentally slapped himself for stuttering like that, Nino just smirked as he could sense something was up as he looked up at Alya, they both of them just shrugged as they started to pack up everything before heading back to school for their next class.

As they were walking back to school Alya turned to Marinette in excitement of an idea, "Hey Marinette, you should be apart of this signing event that is coming up"

Adrien couldn't help but to over hear the conversation… He didn't mean to ears drop but he agreed that she should

"Wh-what… but w-why? Y-you know I don't sing in front of p-people" The bluenette stuttered, Alya just sighed and continued

"But girl you have an amazing voice, you must embrace that powerful voice"

Marinette sighed at her best friends statement "I guess I could… Th-think about it"

With that finally statement Adrien smiled to himself in agreement with Alya and happy that he might be able to hear Marinette sing again

Later that night Ladybug was waiting at the bridge of Notre Dame for Chat Noir, she decided to sit down on the edge and look over the water and the stars reflecting off the rippled of the water as if they were dancing. She was in a very happy mood tonight; she couldn't help herself but to sigh in relaxation and smiled to herself as she started to hum to herself. She looked around to make sure that no one was near by; she was pretty early for patrol so she wasn't expecting Chat Noir to swing by any time soon, she closed her eyes and took a deep breathed in.

A few moments passed and Ladybug didn't hear the light tap of her partner's shoes landing on the bridge, he opened his mouth about to call out her name but no words came out as he stood there in awe and dumbfounded by his ladies voice; " _To something new, something brave, to someone I, I have never been…. I can't decide, what's wrong, what's right, which way should I go…"_

Ladybugs stopped singing as she heard someone faintly say "wow", the pocka dotted hero spun herself around to see that a green-eyes cat was right in front of her… "Ch-Chat… Wh..What are you…" Ladybug's words trailed off as she witnessed Chat fell to his knees, her voice was as beautiful as anything, and so gentle, so light and enchanting like he has just been put under her spell or something, "M-My lady I-I'm sorry to interrupt but wh-where did you learn to sing like that?" the green-eyed hero stuttered as he looked at the love of his life with pure awe.

"I umm I uhh"

Ladybug sat there frozen as she couldn't find the words to say anything the bluenette looking up at her partner's eyes, she could feel her face feeling flushed and assumed that she was now blushing. Chat Noir took Ladybugs hand and embraced her in wrapping his arms around her and she did the same with him, Chat leaned her in a little, they both didn't realized how close they were to each other, their noses just touching, lips parted…

Chat could feel Ladybugs hands on his chest putting a little bit of presser on it as if to say 'we should stop'

"S-sorry milady" Chat stuttered as he let go of Ladybug, she backed up a little, "No no, i-it's fine Chat… It's just I've never sung in front of people before… I only usually do it on my own… well _thought_ I was alone… Usually I only hum to myself when there are other people around" Ladybug explained

"Well I assume your teacher is purrleased by your singing" Chat said with a slight purr, Ladybug simply rolled her eyes at the pun but then looked at the floor while twiddling with her fingers.

"A-actually I've… I've never had a lesson before" with that statement Chat opened his mouth in pure awe and was dumbfounded once again.

"Uhh w-we should be p-patrol now" Ladybug mentioned breathlessly

Chat stood there dumbfounded blushing a little, he opened his mouth as to say something but couldn't find the words, Ladybug was also blushing at how close they nearly came to kissing, even though she loved Adrien but every now and then her and Chat would get a little bit _friendly_ with each other a bit too much.

"Y-yeah…" Chat stuttered, "Shall we mi lady" bowing while holding out his hand to guide her like the gentleman he is (well in his civilian form), she smiled and giggled at the kind gesture.

After they had finished up with their usual patrolling areas they decided to take a breather and sit down and looked down at the view of Paris from the Effile Tower.

Ladybug was in deep thoughts as she kept thinking to herself about her and her trustful partner ' _What if… maybe one day Chat and I could possibly actually happen… and would he stay knowing who I really am… NO NO you like Adrien god damn it…'_ the bug like hero was so confused at what her mind and her heart was telling her... Her mind said no but her heart said another… She really didn't know what to do.

Chat noticed that his lady looked very distracted by something that was on her mind for a while now, "Mi'lady is there anything wron-" before he could even finish his sentence Ladybug stood in front of him and fluttered her eyes softly looking at her green cat-eyes, "Do… Do you really think I'm a good singer?" Ladybug stuttered with a shy like voice while looking at the ground after she questioned.

"Well of course my lady, I'm pawsitive you are" Chat said as he also stood up in front of the bluenette hero, Ladybug giggled a little as she rolled her eyes over his pun, "Well… I-I know we should keep our civilian lives to ourselves but I need this advice… my… my friend told me I should enter this singing event my school is holding and I'm not sure if I'm even good enough… Sh-Should I enter?", Chat looked slightly down at her with a smile upon his face as he sensed a some nervousness in her voice. Chat couldn't help to relate to Ladybugs situation; it was what Marinette was talking about with Alya earlier today… "You should do it bugaboo, show the school that you were born with natural talent, maybe even impress someone… maybe" Chat gave a smirk with a wink.

Ladybug giggle at his cat like charm, the black spotted hero signed and took Chat's word thinking about what Alya had told her, she also wondered if Chat could also sing… maybe? "H-Hey Chat?" His ear twitched into listen to his lady. "Do… Do you sing much?" Chat looked at Ladybug with a smirk across his face once again, she instantly regretted asking the question in thinking he was going to put on a theatrical performance or something.

"Why of course I do… But" Chat walks closer up to Ladybug and holds her hand ever so gently bringing it to his chest "But I only sing from what's truly in here" Ladybug blushed a little by how close they were to each other at this point.

Chat also realized how close they were to each other, he nervously smiled while he let go of her hand and slowly backing up, Ladybug was standing there frozen in place not knowing what to do. Chat straightened up his pose and took a deep breath while closing his eyes, he buried himself deep down into his own emotions, " _Let me be shelter, let me be your light; You're safe",_ Ladybug looked at him in awe and could feel herself somewhat melting away as she heard him continue singing, _"No one will find you, Your fears are far behind you"._

His voice sounded so strong with emotions, like it was something he had to say or just get it out in the open… ' _Wait… he sings from the heart doesn't that mean… He… He might actually…'_ Ladybug's thoughts were cut off when she noticed him looking at her… His eyes… Those emerald green like eyes… They were full of… Love?

Being the sly kitten he is, the voice was so peaceful, dreamy even filled with a lot of passion to a point where Ladybug thought that she would just in fact melt under his power "Wow… you… you have a really nice voice" the poka dotted hero could feel her heart pounding like a drum… ' _Am… I really feeling something for this cat?'_

' _Did I just "woo" Ladybug? Nah I couldn't of… could I?_

The next day at school, she was thinking about what not only what Alya had told her about Mari's hidden talent but she was also thinking about what Chat had said to her as Ladybug…

Marinette opened up her phone and tapped on the link that Alya sent her to sign up for the singing event and soon enough she started filling out everything required, she then saw that there were two options given, to either sing as a soloist or mysterious duet… The bluenette looked at the two option for a while and thought that she should just go with mysterious duet considering Marinette would always get nervous singing on her own, she tapped on the mysterious duet option and received an email with the song that she would be singing with her unknown partner, the song that was given to her was actually one of her many favorite songs, "If Only" By Dove Cameron. ' _Hmm this'll be a lovely duet, gotta practice to be spot on though… Maybe Adrien might watch me'_

 **Nino: Hey dude you should totally sign up for that singing event our school is holding here's the link bro**

Adrien looked down at the link Nino had sent him, out of curiosity he read more about it, he tapped on the link and signs up then to his surprise when he noticed the two given options, solo or duet… He thought it wouldn't hurt to do a duet with someone and he never really sings on his own unless it was in front of his lady of course, the blonde selects 'mysterious duet' and was soon enough got an email with the song, he opened up the email Adrien's eyes widened as he recognised what song it was "If Only" By Dove Cameron… ' _Marinette and Ladybug were singing this song… Guess they like the same type of music. Just like nearly everyone else'_

The bell rang to indicate that is was now lunchtime, Marinette took this opportunity to take advantage of the music room to practice as it would be empty at this time, usually Alya would accompany her and maybe build her confidence up but this time around Alya had to leave her friend early as she had some work to do for her LadyBlog and also somewhat work on chemistry and promised to help out Marinette when she was done.

As Alya left the bluenette teen settled herself comfortably on a chair near by, she really wanted to sit next to the piano in the other room but she had saw that there was already a music sheet with notes on it so Marinette assumed that someone might have a private piano lesson or just wanted to practice, she shrugged off the thought and looked down at the piece of paper in front of her, it was nice to have something to help her along, she sighed as Marinette put on her headphones with just the acoustic music in the background so she knew when it was her time to sing, she took another deep breath and started to sing the vocals and read along her unknown partners parts.

Just before the bell rang for lunchtime Adrien had placed his music on the piano just incase someone wanted to take it during the break time they had, just as the bell rang he went to his locker leaving his music behind and headed towards his locker, he felt a sudden little cat pulling on his outer shirt.

"You're seriously going along with this thing? Really?" Plagg complained as usual

Adrien gave an annoyed grown as he pushed his kwami back in his shirt, "Yes I am, and I don't care if I don't know who it is… I'm doing this for fun Plagg"

As Adrien was approaching the music room he could hear a muffled but very powerful voice from the other music room he wanted to have a look but decided it wasn't best because he didn't want to invade that persons privacy or ruin the moment for them, so Adrien just approached the piano and pulled out his phone with the back ground music with no vocals, he looked at the parts he was given to sing, his part was 'B' for Boy of course and his unknown partner that he was paired with was 'G' for Girl, he highlighted all of his parts so that way he didn't loose track on where he was singing, as he read along he noticed some wording was in bold with an italic font which was his and where as the girl's part was just bold, he read more and saw that some lines were bold with underlining.

"Hmm seems like we have to sing together" the blonde thought out loud to himself as he knew Plagg was eating Camembert somewhere near by.

Adrien took a deep breath and started to dance his fingers onto the keys of the piano as he read over his partner's lyrics, it seemed complicated at first but then when he started playing everything was falling into place very nicely.

Marinette was just about to sing the bridge part of the song when she heard someone playing the piano next door, she wanted to ignore it and go about her business but she couldn't especially when it was the same tune as the backup music that she was listening to, she took her headphones out to hear more clearly and started to sing along with the piano but she kept her voice as quiet as possible as she sung her part.

What Marinette found really weird is that when it came to her partner's part she mentally thought of Chat's singing voice in her head but something wasn't right like it wasn't in her head… Like she could actually hear Chat Noir's voice echoing from the other room…

As Adrien was dancing his fingers along the piano he read through his partner's part and mentally thought of Ladybug's voice, but… something seemed familiar though… He then imagined Marinette's singing voice along with Ladybug's… They both sounded the same, what was even weirder is that Adrien thought he could hear Ladybug and Marinette's voice echoing in the other room…

His eyes snapped wide open in realization as he could hear the passionate voice in the distance, who ever was singing the bridge part of the song sounds like they wanted to get something out into the open but was too scared… He eventually shock it off and thought it was just his mind playing tricks on him as usual so he just continued on and sung his parts also… Not entirely ignoring the voice in the distance.

Okay curiosity had now gotten Marinette's attention, she got up from where she was sitting and was slowly walked towards the sound of the piano while still singing her parts of the song, suddenly she could hear her name being called from the door behind her, Marinette stopped in her tracks and turned around only to see her best friend Alya along with Nino beside her.

"Hey girl, I reckon that is enough practice for today, let's go eat" Alya said while grabbing Marinette's things.

The bluenette hesitated while looking back at the other room… nodded her head in agreement; Marinette followed Alya out of the music room and was still wondering who was playing the piano and singing. When they walked past the window of the other music room Marinette glanced at the piano to see that there was no one there… Must have been all in her head but little did Marinette know Alya and Nino were stopping her from heading to the other room…

Adrien noticed that Alya and Marinette were walking by, he didn't know why he did it but he quickly got down to hide away as he didn't really want anyone else to notice him in the music room… It was only Nino who knew what he was really doing, he felt really bad for hiding but then a sudden thought came into his mind… ' _Marinette was in the other room… HOLY CRAP! Marinette was singing along with the piano… It was Marinette responding to his singing…'_


	2. Chapter 2

Adrien couldn't believe it… Marinette was singing in the other room, her voice was so angelic just like he had heard in the park, it was beautiful and so sweet but he couldn't help but to think she had the same singing voice as Ladybug.

He paced around his room trying to connect the dots while Plagg was just sitting on Adrien's desk eating his Camembert.

"Come on kid, you're getting too all hung up on all this madness" Plagg groaned as he ate his cheese

Adrien just signed aggressively as he fell onto his bed "Why does she sound the same as Ladybug… Like how can that be, two people never really sound the same do they?"

"I dunno, you humans are weird, maybe it could be the same person", the little black cat pointed out to the clueless teenage boy

Adrien nervously laughed a little as he shot up from his bed "Wh-What Ladybug and Marinette being the same person?" Plagg just nodded "N-No you're crazy to think that"

"And you're crazy for not thinking that" Plagg stated back

Adrien looked at his kwami confused "Thinking of what?"

Plagg sighed in frustration, he begins to tell Adrien about what he actually meant "Look kid you just gotta realize that what is right in front of you is what you've been wanting all this time"

As Adrien began to realize what his kwami had stated to him, he began to devise a plan to try and figure this equation out. He had to know… He needed to see his princess, _TONIGHT_!

"Plagg claws out"

Marinette was looking over her designs as she was humming the song over and over again; she wanted to make her own dress when it came to 'performing' the song, she didn't exactly know how she would cope with that idea but her kwami seemed to enjoy the moment.

"Your designs are looking fabulous Marinette, and your singing is beautiful, no wonder Chat Noir was pretty much swooning over you the other night" Tikki said while float dancing to the song.

Marinette felt flattered "You're so sweet Tikki but you know my heart belongs to Adrien"

"Yes, I know that but you are feeling something for Chat since he sang to you that one faithful night"

The bluenette just simply blushed as she couldn't help but to think back to that night, Marinette smiled as started to softly sing along with the music in the background, little did she know Tikki had flown off to hide and didn't realize a certain black cat was listening and watching.

"You have a wonderful voice, purrincess", Chat slyly said with a pun at the end

The bluenette nearly jumped out of her skin "Jesus Chat! You don't sneak up on people like that… Wh-What are you even doing here anyways?" She stops Chat from answering the question with another question "Why… why are you spying on me?"

Chat Noir looks at the bluenette with intent to answer the question but instead gives a smirk and a chuckle; Marinette shouts but not too loud enough to alarm her parents "What's so funny?"

"I need to talk to you but somewhere else, will you come with me"

"No… Chat it's the middle of the night… Plus I have school tomorrow" Marinette responded crossing her arms

Chat begins to slowly walk closer to Marinette as he did with Ladybug a couple of nights ago, and asks, "Isn't there anyway I could purrrsued you princess?"

Before Chat could get any closer Marinette puts out her arm and tenderly places her hand against his chest, Chat looked down at Marinette and gave her a cat like smirk, and Marinette gazed deep into the emerald green eyes that surprisingly looked familiar.

Before Chat could say a word, the bluenette only asked only question.

"Why?" She said hesitantly

The green-eyed hero looked at Marinette as if to say more than what he actually felt.

He felt his heart pounding like a drum as he took a deep breath in before he spoke "Because you're the _only_ one I can actually talk to", Marinette could feel his heart beat quicken after what he had stated.

He back away slowly reaching his hand out and waiting for her to make the next move, Marinette hesitated to reach her hand out to his, eventually she took his hand and Chat pulled her into his embrace "Hold on tight"

With that Marinette wrapped her arms around Chat's waist. He walked her over to the balcony and extended his staff to leap over the buildings.

As Chat leaped over building to building Marinette clanged to his waist tightly to feel safe and secure, but before Chat could get to the next building Marinette calls out "Stop". As Chat pulls his pole back he puts Marinette down while trying to understand why Marinette felt safe to come but was now feeling unsure, "Chat" who was walking slowly towards Marinette asked a simple question of what has he done to make her feel uncomfortable.

"Marinette" the bluenette looks into the green eyes that belonged to Chat… but something seemed very familiar while looking into the cat like hero's eyes.

"Ye-yes Chat?" Marinette breathed out, Chat could feel their bodies getting closer and closer, both their lips parted as their hearts we're beating faster, Marinette could feel as if they were about to kiss…

But then the pleather covered hero pulled back a little "Are… are you Lady… I mean umm... are you okay?" Chat corrected… _Idiot why would you even say that! It's not the right time!_ Chat thought to himself as he mentally slapped himself.

The bluenette could feel herself blushing "Ye-yeah I'm fine" she could have sworn he was about to say something else but let it slip her mind as of something else was on her mind at the time to be thinking of anything else.

"Why do you ask?" Marinette asked as she looked down at the ground as she wrapped her arms around herself.

"I umm… you just seem very distant tonight…" Chat said while looking at her in concern, "Did I do anything wrong princess?"

The designer looked up to meet the forest green eyes that seemed so surprisingly familiar, "No, no you didn't do anything wrong Chaton, it's just…" Marinette hesitated "If there was something you wanted to say something to someone and you didn't know how to tell them or how they would react…"

"So, you're asking how to tell someone a secret?" Chat asked as he looked deep into the bluenette's eyes. She slowly nodded in silence, "Well to be completely honest I'm in the same boat there princess but if I was you I would just take a deep breath and tell them when the moment was right" Chat wrapped his arms around Marinette for security and comfort "But above all you need to know in your heart that it's the right thing to do"

As Marinette hugged Chat Noir back she couldn't help to listen to his heart intensely, she could hear his heart beating so fast it felt like it would burst out of his chest… She gave out a little sigh of comfort and held him tighter.

Chat was caught off guard by this but took in Marinette's and hugged her closer, "I should take you home now, since you seem to be getting cold", Marinette and nodded "Y-yeah, thank you Chat"

With that being said Marinette held onto Chat tightly as they started heading back to Marinette's balcony.

They landed onto her balcony safe and sound, Chat carried her to her to her bed and tucked her in, the bluenette was already feeling tired and could feel her eyelids getting heavier and heavier as she was sinking into a sea of comfort.

Before Chat could leave the bluenette reached up and grabbed onto the cat like hero's hand, Chat Noir looked down at her hand and looked into her sparkling eyes, her lips soon parted hearing the most innocent but seductive voice come from her vocal cords.

"Chat before you go…"

"Yes princess" Chat could feel Marinette pull him lightly down towards her, as usual he obeyed her gestured request, she leaned into his ear and whispered something that didn't needed to be said twice…

"Kiss me"

Slowly Chat ross himself from where he was and slowly leaned in to kiss her pink soft lips…

" _Beep Beep"_

' _GOD DAMN IT PLAGG WHY NOW!'_

"I-I'm so sorry princess I guess that's my que… I'll visit you very soon"

Before he could even leave the bluenette without even thinking she grabbed his bell and crashed they're lips together, it was a well-deserved and the kiss was worth giving up his identity.

They both broke the kiss slowly breathing in fresh air once they heard the frantic beeps coming from Chat's ring.

"I'll see you tomorrow night princess" giving a wink at Marinette he leaped out of the trap door leaving the bluenette feeling like she was melting.

 _ **A/N:**_

 _ **As if I would leave you guys on a cliff hanger xD**_

 _ **That would be torture buuuut~ I'm not making any promises for the next chapter ;)**_

 _ **Thank you for reading and leaving reviews, also I'm very sorry about any grammar or spelling mistakes.**_

 _ **The next chapter might take some time to write edit and write again but I hope not to disappoint anyone.**_

 _ **There will be a duo practice moment in the next chapter :3**_


End file.
